characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Astro Boy
Astro Boy is a character from the anime/manga of the same name and the film of the same name. Background In the futuristic year of 2003, tensions were escalating mankind and the robots they built to serve under them. But one brilliant robotics engineer known as Doctor Tenma paid more attention to his wok than his family including his 13 year-old son Tobio. This continued until Tobio took his future car for a ride and got himself killed. Filled with grief and regret, Tenma became desperate for a second chance at being a father. He called up all his engineering allies to build him a new son, called The Mighty Atom, also known as Astro Boy. Astro Boy assumed the role of Tenma's late son; even attending school and doing chores. Things were going well... until Tenma came to the realization that Astro would never truly replace Tobio. His resentment only grew every time he looked at the young robot's un-aging face. Tenma proceeded to come up with a brilliant plan: He sold Astro to the circus Astro spent his time performing until he was found and adopted by Doctor Ochanomizu, whose kindness inspired Astro to stand up for what's right and defend the world. Powers & Abilities *'Butt Guns': Astro Boy have machine guns installed in each of his butt cheecks. This is made to catch opponents off guard. *'Jet feet': Astro can transform his feet into jets that he can use to fly at high speeds and even use to attack enemies. *'Enhanced Hearing': Astro is capable of hearing things 1000x more sensetive than a human. *'Arm Cannons': Astro transforms his arms into cannons that fire giant lasers; if Astro spins around while firing with his arm cannon, he can creare a sheild that can protect Asto from prcatically all damage. *'Finger Lasers': His finger tips onen to fire either rounds of bullets or small lasers. *'Eyes': Both of his eyes can double as search lights. *'Language Proficiency': Astro was programmed to understand over 60 languages with his electronic brain. *'Electro Heart/Blue Core': Astro's main source of power source, being nuclear powered and being able to determine whether or not someone is good or evil. Feats Strength *Destroyed a satellite and stopped a space station's orbit *Defeated Death Mask who heated the earth to temperatures comparable to Mars/Venus in a canonical ending, putting them at petaton grade levels. *Equal to Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the planet-busting Anti-Proton Cannon. *Stronger than Robot Unicorn. *Stopped the descent of a city. *Can break concrete just by walking through it. *Once 'plowed' a robot girl so hard that it destroyed a city. *Tore off the entire top of a skyscraper *Flew straight through 30 feet of solid iron Speed *Much faster than the Sub-Relativistic Robot Unicorn *Flew around the Earth for fun. *Faster than a missile that flew to the sun at several times the speed of light *Flew from the sun to earth in just minutes Durability * Tanked hits from Death Mask * Tanked hits from Atlas who threw his electric saber with enough kinetic energy to block the Anti-Proton Cannon * On Robot Unicorn's level or higher * Survived being partially melted by the Sun. Skills *Defeated Pluto, the most dangerous Robot Assasin after being upgraded to 1 million horse power. Weaknesses *'Blue Core': This is a very vital to Astro Boy. If he doesn't have this object he will not work. *'Fuel': Astro Boy is sometimes depicted as running liquid fuels, and in these depictions, if he runs out of fuel he is left almost completely defenseless. *'Refilling': While not a weakness it's just confusing and disturbing when you think about it deeply. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Robots Category:Child Characters Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Kodansha Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Protagonists